The rise of evil
by FoxwolfJackson
Summary: A new villain, and unexpected allies, all working together to try to stop an evil like no evil ever encountered before.
1. Prologue

This is a story about Yu-Gi-Oh! and it is a prologue/lead up to this actual story.  
  
Author's Note: I do not own/create/take credit for Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of this story  
  
is purely for the entertainment of the readers only  
  
Five years passed since the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix and all was quiet around the game shop. Suddenly, the phone rings, and Yugi answers.  
  
"Hello, is Yugi there?"  
  
"Hello there, Tea. How is everything going?"  
  
"Everything is going along great. How about you, Yugi?"  
  
"Everything is just fine. How about we hop on the computer and talk there. You know what my grandpa is like when holding up the phone."  
  
Yugi hops on the computer, when he realizes that he has a strange message waiting for him... Not wanting Tea to wait, he disreguards it and continues his conversation.  
  
Soon, he leaves to go to work as a game designer for a large company. All is quiet as Yugi works alone in his room, working on something. All of a sudden he remembers the message on his computer from earlier in the day. Curious, he goes to check it and realizes that there are 2 messages for him.  
  
"Yugi Moto, it has been a while, but I would like ot point out that I still remember you.   
  
Let me get to the point. I have kidnapped your friends and I am demanding that you come down   
  
immedieately if you value your friends. It would be wise."  
  
The second was a little less threatening  
  
"Yugi, all of the millenium items have been stolen. All the god cards are missing too.  
  
You have to figure out what is going on here. YOur friend, Joey"  
  
Yugi, sensing trouble, takes a day off, and goes to Joey's place. Yugi, for about 5 mintues, continually knocks on the door, but no one responds.  
  
Yugi hurriedly runs to the museum to find the millenium items. He sees that they are gone. The god cards have disappeared too! Yugi, then, asks the security guard what happened.  
  
"It was some theif. He came in and used something to blast all the security away. Then, another person came in and they fought. The first person said 'If I cannot have them, no one can' and blasted them. They just disappeared."  
  
Yugi looks around and sees that the only item remaining was the Millenium Puzzle. Knowing that it was time to merge with the spirit of the puzzle to fight darkness again, Yugi picks up the puzzle. All of a sudden, Yugi notices that Yami is not in the puzzle...  
  
In another dimension... I must find the millenium items before their true power is realized... Thus, the search for the items has begun. 


	2. The clue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters from this story, unless they do not appear from the show (like the villains, my created characters, etc.)  
  
Note: Thanks for the review, and I did not mean to put it under humor, but you can be assured that I will put in some humor.  
  
Tea reads the note aloud:  
  
Letter: "This device allows you to travel anywhere within the dimensions programmed. Use this to catch those villains. However, they will not dimension skip yet, for they have to collect enough power for the batteries to work. Luckily, this little device only requires 1AA battery for every 5 dimension skips (however, it has a recharagable internal battery... the adaptor is inside). Use the search button, or punch in the coordinates (though I would suggest heavily against the latter), then put it on the ground. Jump inside the capsule, and buckle up."  
  
Yugi: This sounds suspicious.  
  
Voice: Indeed it is, and I would be more than willing to help.  
  
Tristan: Who is it?  
  
Voice: No one ever calls me by my true name, but I can say that my nickname is FlameBrain.  
  
Tristan: What an odd nickname, why do they call you that?  
  
FlameBrain: ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?  
  
Tristan: No, sorry, I just figured out why they call you that.  
  
FlameBrain: So anyway, I heard these duelists stole your god cards?  
  
Yugi: And the Millenium Items!  
  
FlameBrain: Do you think you are duelist enough to withstand them?  
  
Tristan: You bet!  
  
FlameBrain: Then duel me, and we shall see.  
  
Tristan: Is this a challenge?  
  
Tea: Let me duel, because I have never dueled with this deck before.  
  
FlameBrain: Be as it may. I shall use my testing deck. This deck shows the skills of the opposing duelist. If you beat it, then you have some chance against these goons.  
  
Tea: This is my newest deck. I hope you enjoy it, because when we duel, you will not be enjoying it much longer.  
  
FlameBrain: Be as it may, you will lose.  
  
Tea: Don't be so sure!  
  
FlameBrain: Oh, but I am, my dear friend. For this is only the testing deck... You would never be able to beat my ultimate deck.  
  
Tea: Yes, I can.  
  
FlameBrain: Do I sense a challenge?  
  
Tea: Yes, and I challenge your ultimate deck.  
  
FlameBrain: If you wish. But I warn you...  
  
Tea: Warn me all you want, you better buckle up, because I have had my share of dueling, and watching Yugi duel. I think I know when I am outmatched.  
  
FlameBrain: If you challenged me, then you obviously don't.  
  
Tea: Poor fool! You don't know what you are up against.  
  
FlameBrain: You shall see how pathetic monsters really are. Never depend on monsters when you have strong magic and traps to do all the damage.  
  
Tea: No monsters? You really are off your rocker! I really hope you're worth my time.  
  
FlameBrain: If so, we shall duel!  
  
8000 LP, RB rules, FlameBrain's side  
  
FlameBrain: Ladies First... go, and lose...  
  
Tea: I'll win! With pleasure of shutting you mouth up! And I have just the cards I need... all I need is luck for 3 more cards of this combo I put one card face down play Card Destruction which destroys our hand and let's us draw cards equal to what we discarded.   
  
FlameBrain: I'm not stupid... just bored of this duel.  
  
Tea: Sure, whatever... I'll end my turn. (5 cards in hand and 8000 LP)  
  
FB (to himself): Why card destroy on the first turn? (draws card)  
  
FB: I play 5 cards face down and end my turn. (1 card in hand, 8000 LP)  
  
Tea: Time to lose a large chunk of your Life Points. I play Ookazi and Final Flame.  
  
FB: 6600 LP  
  
Tea: I play Premature Burial to revive my Sanga of the Thunder.  
  
Flame: How interesting!  
  
Tea: That's not all! I play monster reborn to revive my Suijin.  
  
Flame: Yeah, and now what?  
  
Tea: You'll see... I flip my Face Down trap... call of the haunted... to revive Kazejin  
  
Flame: (cough)boring(cough)  
  
Tea: Yeah, laugh while you can... for my special summon this turn, I tribute all three of these monsters to summon: Gate Guardian!  
  
Flame: Holy Crap!  
  
Tea: Scared yet?  
  
Flame: Not really! I flip Bad Reaction to Simochi, Solemn Wishes, and Ominous Fortune-telling  
  
Tea: So? I end my turn (1 card in hand, 7200 LP)  
  
Flame: My turn! (draws)  
  
Flame (to himself): This better work!  
  
Flame: First, Ominous let's me guess a random card in your hand... guess right, and you lose 700 LP... and I guess monster!  
  
Tea: Here, look at it. (It's Swords of Revealing Light!)  
  
Flame: Wonderful! I flip my other f/d card... Dian Keto the Cure Master. I then end my turn! (2 cards in hand, 6600 LP)  
  
Tea: I play Pot of Greed!  
  
Tea: Okay! I play Petit Moth, and equip it with Cocoon of Evolution! I then Play Swords of Revealing Light! End turn (0 cards in hand, 7200 LP)  
  
Flame: Darn, you have no cards in hand draws... End turn (3 cards in hand, 6600 LP)  
  
2 turns pass... last turn for swords  
  
Tea: I play Giant Trunade, and re-play my swords of Revealing Light. End Turn (2 cards in hand, 7200 LP)  
  
Flame: DAMN! I can't lose! draws YES! I play Snatch Steal, which allows me to take control of your only monster... gate guardian!  
  
Tea: No!  
  
Flame: I forgot about swords... you're lucky!  
  
Tea: Ha, end turn?  
  
Flame: Yes. (4 cards in hand, 6600 LP)  
  
Tea: One more turn, and my moth will live!  
  
turns pass, and FB guesses right with ominous fortune  
  
Tea: Time for my Moth to Appear! Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! And Now, I play a card Facedown... end turn. (4 cards in hand, 4500 LP)  
  
Flame: Here we go! I guess magic (guesses right) Gate Guardian ATTACK!  
  
Tea: Not so fast! I play Shadow Spell...  
  
Flame: NO!... I end turn  
  
Tea: PERFECTLY ULTIMATE GREAT MOTH! Attack his Gate Guardian! FB goes to 5900 LP End turn (2800 LP, 5 cards in hand)  
  
Flame: CRAP! NO! Okay, calm down draws... Perfect! I play Dark Hole!  
  
Tea: Whoop-te-Do!  
  
Flame: Not all, I play Monster Reborn to Revive your Gate Guardian, and attack your Life Points Directly! ENDING THE GAME!  
  
Tea: NO! How can I lose?  
  
Flame: Gee, and I held back... I thought you had a chance!  
  
Tea: Well, I didn't  
  
Yugi and Tristan watch duel  
  
Yugi: That was a good duel. I was impressed  
  
Tristan: Yeah! Impressive Combos and imagine... no monsters! Truly astounding!  
  
Tea walks in, head hung in defeat  
  
Tea: Hello guys, I suppose you watched?  
  
Yugi: You were great... you caught him by surprise with your Gate Guardian combo! Where did you get that card?  
  
Tea: Ah, I found it on the ground... along with 3 blue-eyes and a polymerization.  
  
Flame: I dropped them! Does the polymerization have a scratch on the back? As well as the Blue-Eyes?  
  
Tea: Yeah, they did!  
  
Flame: They're mine!  
  
Yugi: How could you have them, if only Kaiba has them.  
  
Flame: It's a long story  
  
Tristan: We have all the time in the world!  
  
and flame explains his story to everyone  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
A voice: Yugi, Yugi! Help Me! Together we must defeat Evil! I can't do it alone! Please, i need help! 


End file.
